


Why Tony Hates Justin Hammer So Damn Much

by Swankyo0



Series: HeadCanon Accepted [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Justin just wants to be Tony's friend, Obadiah Stane is an evil man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: Tony and Justin were friends as kids, ran in the same circles, went to the same schools. Justin thought Tony was just so cool, Tony thought Justin was nice, even if he didn't always understand what Tony was saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: implied child abuse.

Tony and Justin were friends as kids, ran in the same circles, went to the same schools. Justin thought Tony was just so cool, Tony thought Justin was nice, even if he didn't always understand what Tony was saying. 

When Tony came back to school after summer break bragging about how Obi took Tony to work all summer and he got to be in the really important meetings, Justin could tell something wasn't right but every time he asked, Tony would get mad and tell him he wouldn't get it because he was still a baby being only 10 while Tony was 12. When Justin asked his dad if he could go to the really important meetings when he turned 12 his dad patted him on the head and said "maybe, little man" but Justin could tell he was lying, which wasn't fair at all. He may not be as smart as Tony, but he always worked hard, harder than Tony ever did. 

Obi and Howard came to the fall science fair that year. Tony won and Justin was happy for him, even if he never mentioned to anyone that Justin had helped with the wiring. He asked Howard if when he turned 12 he could come work for him like Tony did. Howard didn't know about it, but Obi told him it was "time Tony started to learn how business really worked" and Howard agreed. Howard clapped Justin on the shoulder and assured him that when he was ready, Justin's father would teach him everything he needed to know. Justin could tell he was lying, again it wasn't fair. 

After that Tony started being mean to Justin, kept telling him he was a baby and stupid and maybe when he was 14, 16, 20, he'd be smart enough, strong enough, good enough to be like Tony. When Obi came to pick up Tony for winter break that year Tony tried to push him away, told him he was stupid and didn't want him to make Tony look like a baby in front of Obi. Justin came anyway, wanting to see Tony off because he was Tony's friend, Tony's only friend, and Tony was his, even if he didn't understand why Tony was being so mean to him now. When Obi got out of the limo he pulled Tony into a hug and Tony beamed up at him and Justin remembered that this was the first time anyone but Jarvis had come to get Tony for a break. He was happy for him, knowing how sad Tony always was to be going home. Maybe things were better now, maybe Obi made Tony happy now. When Obi turned to Justin and asked if he still wanted to come work for him when he was 12, Tony's face turned sour and mean. Justin almost cried when Tony started telling, no, yelling at Obi that Justin was just a baby and stupid and would never be able to do anything right and Obi would never want him around because he's annoying. He did cry when Tony pushed him down and kicked gravel at him, screaming at him to go away, go away and never come back. Justin did go away, right to his father, who explained that Tony was scared and jealous because no one loved Tony like Justin's dad loved him, and he was afraid that Obi would like him better. Justin didn't understand, he loved Tony, everyone should love Tony. Justin followed Tony around anyway, after that, but Tony never talked to him, except to tell him how he would never be good enough to work for SI. 

Justin never really did understand what happen between him and Tony that year, but he thought he might have gotten an idea when he had his first solo meeting with Obi after taking over the company at 21. At the end of the meeting, once everyone else had left, Obi wrapped his big meaty hand around Justin's forearm and pulled him in close, almost growling when he asked if Justin still wanted to go to the really important meetings. Justin felt his stomach flip and his skin crawl at the implication behind the words. He pulled away, pasted a smarmy smile on his face, slapped Obi on the shoulder congenially, and told him he had his own important meetings now. Justin still wants to be Tony's friend, but he hasn't tried as hard since then because he doesn't like to think about just what exactly he was jealous of as a 10 year old boy, or how he missed it, even being just 10.


End file.
